


A Dangerous Kink

by CeliaEquus



Series: Pregnant!Steve `Verse [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But he's trying, Capsicoul - Freeform, Established Relationship, In more ways than one, Kink Meme, Loki fails at being helpful, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Potential mpreg, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"Coulson and Steve are together and totally in love. For some reason, whenever Coulson is fucking Steve, Steve loves to fantasize about Coulson getting him pregnant.<br/>Embarrassed and weirded out, he eventually shares this with Coulson, who gets into it, too.<br/>I would be fine if the roles in this prompt were reversed, even. Just Coulson/Steve pairing with lots of love and then mpreg fantasizing.<br/>I don't even know what gave me this idea! I frighten myself."</p><p>Summary: Steve has a secret kink that he deems so shameful that he hardly dares reveal it to his lover. Phil, however, is completely on board with the idea. If only Loki wasn't so intent on being helpful...</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Kink

Who knew that someone as tall, commanding, and powerful as Steve Rogers would prefer to bottom? Phil Coulson never would have guessed; yet here they were, Steve on his back, legs spread and bent at the knees, clutching the steel head of the bed-frame and crying out.

"You're gorgeous," Phil hissed, thrusting harder. "Love how you can just take it. You're my beautiful boy, aren't you?"

"Yours," Steve said faintly. He was panting, chest heaving with unrestrained, heavy breaths. "Oh my God, Phil…"

"What is it, darling?" Phil kissed Steve's neck over and over again, and grabbed his wrists. He held on as he increased the pace. "You want me to fill you up, don't you? Just like I'm filling you up now." Steve groaned lowly. "Want to wear a plug tonight? Mmm. I know you like doing that. Like keeping a part of me inside you." He let one of his hands rest on Steve's waist, rubbing the perspiration-soaked skin. He slid a hand under his lover's body, and then back to the front.

The moment he reached the abdomen, Steve shouted, bucked, and shot his load all over Phil's chest. Phil climaxed, triggering what seemed like another wave of pleasure in Steve, who was almost sobbing as Phil pushed in the plug.

"Wow," Phil murmured, lying beside Steve. "Enjoyed that even more than usual. Don't get me wrong; I love it. Very flattering." He scooped up a finger-full of Steve's release from his chest, and licked it off slowly. Steve, watching him sideways, moaned. "Just wondering…"

Steve chewed his lip. "I can't help it. Every time you… you fuck me," he still blushed whenever he said that, "I imagine that we're… that we're making a baby. You know, that you get me pregnant. Sometimes with a bump already; sometimes I just think about what it would be like, carrying your child. That's… why I like the plug. I just want to be filled up, seven times over, until I look like you've knocked me up. That's the right expression, isn't it?"

Phil nodded. He could hardly speak.

Bless this man.

"Oh god," he said. "Steve… sweet Jesus…"

"I didn't want to say," Steve said. "It's weird, it's embarrassing. I'm a man, for crying out loud; it's not like I could get pregnant anyway. It just makes me feel even more like I'm yours. And I guess there's something domestic about it." His gaze was roaming all over Phil's face; his fingers soon followed. "Love you, Phil. Just wish I had some kind of proof like that. Or at least the thought turns me on so badly I can't even think straight."

"Do you feel like this all the time?" Phil asked, stroking back Steve's fringe.

He shook his head. "Just when you're taking me."

"Huh." Phil nuzzled his throat. "Give me an hour. I'd like to talk this over some more, rest up, and then," he slid his hand down Steve's body to his abdomen again, "let's see how much you can hold."

Steve shivered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki was stalking around the mansion. Ever since the attempted (and ultimately failed) Chitauri invasion, he'd been tasked with making things up to those whom he had inconvenienced. He preferred to use his own observations to discover the most appropriate repayments, rather than trust anyone to tell him their true desires. It was more rewarding to see their surprised but pleased expressions when he did something right.

He was familiar with the relationship between Captain Rogers and the Agent Son of Coul; so when heard a series of shouts coming from their room, he thought nothing of it. As he passed by, however, his god-like hearing picked up their post-coital conversation.

"Feeling pregnant yet, Steve?"

"Oh, Phil…"

"Carrying my baby?" The soldier moaned loudly. "I bet you are."

"I wish I was." That sounded wistful. The agent's voice was softer when next he spoke.

"I know, sweetheart. If it was physically possible, you would be by now. The amount of times—" There was another groan. "Plug going back in now. And I'm gonna leave the pillow under you, okay?"

"Yes, please…"

Loki leaned against the opposite wall. He had not yet heard of any case of male Midgardian pregnancy. Perhaps it was as unusual as it was in Asgard? In Asgard, however, it was not entirely impossible. Not with magic…

He smiled widely. The good captain wished to be pregnant with the agent's child?

Well, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a sense of humour. A twisted one, yes. The prompt didn't actually include mpreg; but the thought of Loki turning up and reckoning that he can do something about this, and potentially doing it, was just too delicious to resist. You can decide for yourself whether or not Steve really is pregnant now. ;)


End file.
